1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a washer, and a motor bearing system comprising the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional motor bearing system is illustrated, and comprises an end cover 26, a rotating shaft 29, a bearing 27, an oil cap 28, an axial retaining ring 21, a positioning retaining ring 22, an adjusting retaining ring 23, a rubber washer 24, and a wear-resistant pad 25. An oil-storage groove 20 is disposed on the end cover 26, the positioning retaining ring 22, the adjusting retaining ring 23, the rubber washer 24, and the wear-resistant pad 25 are laminar, and radial dimension thereof is approximately the same. However, the structure has the following disadvantages: 1) the number of components is too large, which leads to complex structure, troublesome installation, and high cost; 2) during operation of the motor, the rotating shaft 29 rotates along with the axial retaining ring 21, the positioning retaining ring 22, the adjusting retaining ring 23, the rubber washer 24, and the wear-resistant pad 25, surface of the wear-resistant pad 25 is rough and not lubricant enough, and thus friction force generated as being contacted with contact surface, such as end surface of the end cover 26, and that of the bearing, is comparatively large, which leads to fast abrasion of the wear-resistant pad 25, and thus affecting work life of the whole system; 3) structure composed of the positioning retaining ring 22, the adjusting retaining ring 23, the rubber washer 4, the wear-resistant pad 25, and the oil cap 8 features poor oil retaining and return effect, and oil leakage often occurs, as lubricating oil keeps leaking and is not enough, lubricating effect of the bearing 27 becomes poor, which affects normal operation of the motor, reduces work life of the oil bearing, and causes failure of the motor.